Братишка Флаттершай
— одиннадцатая серия шестого сезона и 128 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В этой серии Флаттершай пытается убедить своего брата-тунеядца Зефира Бриза съехать с родительского дома, но вместо этого он съезжает к ней. Производство Данный эпизод является двенадцатым по производственному счёту.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@WhitewolfSTR @gameleon_eqd Episode 12 in production order is the previously announced 'Flutter Brutter'." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-03). Проверено 3 мая 2016.Big Jim on Twitter: "@MLPRainbow20 @Chevistian1 The ones that have been announced are real. The others aren't." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-02). Проверено 9 апреля 2016.Big Jim on Twitter: "@Sethisto_EQD The ones after the previously announced ones are fake." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-09). Проверено 14 апреля 2016. Когда в Twitter Джима Миллера во второй половине марта 2015 года спросили о родителях Флаттершай, тот ответил: "Если бы у нас была потрясающая история для них, я бы не говорил, что это не стоит на повестке дня"Big Jim on Twitter: "@GreerAlec @emeraldcitycon If we had an awesome story for them, I wouldn't say it was out of the question." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-29). Проверено 29 апреля 2016. Изначально этот эпизод был включен в DVD от Shout! Factory "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Friends And Family", но его заменили серией «Подарок для Мод Пай».My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Friends And Family. Shout! Factory. Проверено 1 марта 2016. Заархивировано. Предпосылка эпизода была задумана 11 марта 2015 года. Первый и второй наброски скрипта были написаны соответственно 7 и 23 апреля и проверены 1 и 14 мая. Финальный скрипт был окончен и одобрен 19 мая, и закрыт 22 мая.Chevistian on Twitter: "#MLPFIM #MLP #MyLittlePony Flutter Brother Script Sneak Peek #MLPSeason6 https://t.co/NkeMBnoGWc" Twitter (2016-06-03). Проверено 3 июня 2016. IMDb указало в титрах Дэвида Годфри как голос Мистера Шая в этом эпизодеДэвид Годфри. IMDbPro. Проверено 18 марта 2016. Заархивировано. более чем за месяц до его премьеры. 27 апреля 2016 года Джима Миллера спросили: "Ой, а мы целимся ли на брони эпизодом "Flutter Brutter"? Или только 4chan?"— и тот ответил: "Нет. Мы не следим так, как вам всем это кажется".Big Jim on Twitter: "@Rediansmoke Neither. We don't follow that as much as you all seem to think." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-27). Проверено 27 апреля 2016. Краткий пересказ Встреча с Шаями thumb|Братишка Флаттершай приехал. Как-то раз родители Флаттершай пригласили свою дочь и Радугу Дэш к себе в Клаудсдейл на обед. Мистер Шай желает сосредоточиться на коллекционировании облаков по случаю его выхода на пенсию. Как только разговор затрагивает эксцентричного и довольно-таки безуспешного брата Флаттершай Зефира Бриза, её родители остро намекают на то, что Зефир переезжает обратно к ним, к великому раздражению Флаттершай. В этот момент входит Зефир Бриз, радостно приветствует свою старшую сестру, немного кокетничает с Радугой и отмечает о провале своего недавнего предприятия по гривотерапии. И почти сразу же его присутствие становится обузой для родителей, как только он притаскивает свои вещи. thumb|left|Флаттершай даёт понять всё родителям. Флаттершай отводит родителей в сторону и комментирует, что позволить ему жить опять с ними — плохая идея, учитывая то, что он был нахлебником. Мистер и Миссис Шай утверждают, что всего лишь хотят быть к сыну как можно более лояльными, пока тот ищет своё место в мире. Как только Зефира Бриза спрашивают, почему он бросил гривотерапию, тот просто говорит, что это «не по его». Помощь Зефиру Бризу Вернувшись в Понивилль, Флаттершай признаётся Пинки Пай и Эпплджек, насколько разочарована она по поводу ситуации с Зефиром Бризом. Эпплджек предлагает, что раз родители Флаттершай не могут постоять за себя, то ей следует постоять за себя от их имени. thumb|То, что не уйдёт. Флаттершай принимает совет Эпплджек и возвращается в дом родителей в Клаудсдейле, где Зефир Бриз практически переворачивает всё вверх дном, дабы сделать комнату самому. Несмотря на колеблющееся соглашение Мистера и Миссис Шай, Флаттершай твёрдо говорит ему, чтобы тот съехал отсюда и научился жить самому. Уверенность Зефира рушится — он надеется поддержки родителей, но и они становятся на сторону Флаттершай. Осознав, что здесь он не нужен, Зефир Бриз со слезами собирает свои принадлежности и улетает. У себя дома Флаттершай начинает изменять свою позицию, но Радуга Дэш уверяет её, что это непременно лучше всего,— пока на пороге Флаттершай не появляется Зефир Бриз и решает переехать к ней. Зефир ищет работу thumb|left|Работа в Бутике Карусель оканчивается кавардаком. Хотя у Флаттершай разочарование по поводу её брата-дармоеда невероятно нарастает, но она позволяет ему остаться,— правда, при условии, что он найдёт работу, на что Зефир Бриз нервно соглашается Следующим ранним утром Флаттершай приводит Зефира Бриза в Бутик Карусель, где она уже устроила его на работу к Рарити. Та поручает ему покрасить ткани, а сама она с Флаттершай выходят за запасами. Как только они возвращаются, то в ужасе обнаруживают, что Зефир «пристроил к делу» Опалесенс и остальных зверушек,— неудивительно, что после этого в бутике полный кавардак. Тогда Флаттершай приводит Зефира в Замок Дружбы, где Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка поручает ему помыть окна в тронном зале, а Спайку — понаблюдать за ним. Однако, когда позже Флаттершай и Искорка возвращаются к нему, оказывается, что он неведомым образом надоумил Спайка сделать всю работу. thumb|Зефир бросает всё... опять. Наконец Флаттершай приводит Зефира к Радуге Дэш, которая даёт ему работу проще пареной репы в штаб-квартире Чудо-молний,— правда, угрожая ударить его молнией, если тот не справится. Позже он возвращается в домик Флаттершай со взъерошенной гривой, как и обещала Радуга в отместку. С этой полосой невезения Зефир Бриз сдаётся. Поскольку брат ничего не может доделать до конца, то Флаттершай велит ему уйти. Сам я справлюсь так легко Пока Флаттершай и Радуга убирают весь беспорядок, который натворил Зефир в домике, Радуга убеждает Флаттершай, что та правильно поступила, выгнав его из дому. Однако, вдруг ни с того ни с сего прилетает одна из птиц-друзей Флаттершай, видимо, она хочет сообщить о тревоге. thumb|left|Пускай они и разные, но, как ни крути, они — брат и сестра. В Вечнозелёном лесу Зефир Бриз испытывает трудности, пытаясь жить самостоятельно; за ним подглядывают Флаттершай и Радуга и сожалеют о нём. Как только они подходят, он пытается убедить их, что у него всё в порядке, но всё-таки он утопает во многочисленных провалах. Флаттершай говорит Зефиру, что он может достичь чего угодно, так как он талантлив и умён,— просто надо лишь постараться. Тогда тот признаётся, что ненавидит неудачи и вообще лучше не попробовать вовсе, в отличие от её сестры, которая спасла вот уже десятки раз Эквестрию. Флаттершай разрешает Зефиру Бризу вернуться к ней при условии, что он будет делать всё, как она скажет,— тот соглашается, лишь бы не оставаться в лесу. В коттедже Флаттершай и Радуга подбадривают Зефира,— с песней, разумеется,— продолжить обучаться гривотерапии. И действительно, Зефиру наконец удаётся сделать причёску, и он благодарит Флаттершай за веру в него. Эпилог thumb|Из грязи в князи. Чуть позже Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш снова обедают у родителей первой. Мистер и Миссис Шай выражают своё удовольствие недавним рвением и решимостью Зефира Бриза. Как раз в эту минуту врывается Зефир, который — вуаля! — одет в мантию, ибо только что выпустился из школы гривотерапии. Его семья выражают ему свою гордость, а Зефир вновь благодарит Флаттершай за её совет и поддержку. Впрочем, хоть Зефир и чувствует себя уверенным как никогда, но он не может найти жильё, и он спрашивает родителей, может ли он пожить с ними пару деньков. Цитаты :Зефир Бриз: Угадайте, кто! Правильно, сестрёнка, это он самый — твой любимый младший брат, moi. :Флаттершай: стонет :Зефир Бриз: Я знаю, что ты выделывала все эти виражи, чтобы впечатлить меня. :Радуга Дэш: ржание :Зефир Бриз: И спасибо, что меня встречаешь. Это мило. :Радуга Дэш: аханье :Флаттершай: Прости, просто он иногда... ужасно... выпендривается! Ах! Ой, простите, пожалуйста! :Радуга Дэш: Мы сейчас обедали у родителей Флаттершай, и ты не поверишь, кто там был. :Пинки Пай: Оо! Мэр-Мэр? Ослик Кренки Дудл? Чиз Сэндвич? Миссис Харшвинни?! :Радуга Дэш: Зефир Бриз. :Пинки Пай: О, это даже логично. :Зефир Бриз: Я много чего могу делать сам. :Флаттершай: Согласна. И поэтому тебе нужно съехать. :Флаттершай: Оставайся здесь... :Зефир Бриз: Ты лучшая! Нам будет так весело. :Флаттершай: При одном условии. :Зефир Бриз: Ладно. Как скажешь. :Флаттершай: Ты найдёшь работу. :Зефир Бриз: Кнут значит, да? Пряников от тебя не дождёшься. :Флаттершай: стиснутыми зубами Зефир Бриз... :Зефир Бриз: Шучу! Найду работу. Я понял. :Зефир Бриз: Я думал, твой дар говорить с животными — это наследственное, вот я и решил пристроить их к делу! :трещат :Зефир Бриз: Но зверушки попались не очень способные. :Радуга Дэш: Я поручу тебе такую простую работу, что даже ты от неё не отвертишься! быстро А не то я ударю тебя молнией! Понял?! :Зефир Бриз: Я понял. Я даже чувствую напряжение между нами. :Флаттершай: Зефир, ты умный и талантливый. Ты сможешь всё, если только постараешься! :Зефир Бриз: А если я постараюсь, но ничего не получится? Уж лучше даже и не попробовать. :Радуга Дэш: Но тогда ты ничего не добьёшься. :Зефир Бриз: Я не надеялся, что вы поймёте. Разве вы когда-нибудь терпели неудачи? Ещё бы: вы спасали Эквестрию десятки раз. :Флаттершай: Я всегда боялась, что не справлюсь! Просто нужно делать своё дело и не думать о результате. :Зефир Бриз: Спасибо, что ты в меня веришь. :Флаттершай: Для этого и нужны старшие сёстры. Галерея Справки en:Flutter Brutter de:Flutter Brutter es:Flutter Brutter pl:Powrót brata pt:Flutter Brutter uk:Сестричка Флаттер Категория:Серии шестого сезона